Was It Supposed To Be A Vacation?
by Lazy Gaga
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation for Kyo Yuki and Tohru, but after Kyo witnesses a murder in the woods, it turns into a deadly struggle for survival. Will they survive, stuck in the middle of the woods? *Warning* bad cussing, murder, blood & death :*Indefinite Hiatus*:
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have finally started my first fanfic since joining! I've always been too lazy to write, but now I have! Now, as for the story, I must warn you, the F- word, B-word, and S-word are all used in this story. And every other curse word i can think of. Also, there will be some KyoxTohru, and some YukixMachi, even though Machi may not even be included in this story. There may also be some OOC -ness in this story, because I like to bend things and twist them to fit my own purposes. Sorryt! But its my story! There will NOT be any yaoi or lemons in my story, or any of my other upcoming stories, because I'm not much of a yaoi/lemon fan. I may read other people's yaoi/lemon, depending on how gross it is, but I will NEVER write it. Well, at least, not at this moment. Now, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of Fruits Basket whatsoever, nothing except the plot to this story. If i did, Tohru would have been badass like her friend Arisa, and she would have red hair. Why red? Because. The color is awesome on anime characters.**

* * *

_**Yuki**_

The whole thing started out as a normal trip to the Sohma vacation house. Tohru had suggested that we take a vacation for the winter break, and Shigure had loudly agreed with her. Kyo simply made a grunt of approval. Figures, since Tohru was the one to come up with the idea. I didn't care either way about where we went, or what we did for vacation, so I had no problem with Tohru's idea.

After making some arrangements, and having Shigure harass Hatori to borrow the car, we were on our way there the next day.

The ride had been relatively quiet for a while, mainly because Tohru and Kyo had fallen asleep on each others shoulders in the back seat. It had been snowing hard for several hours now, and I was half asleep myself.

"Heh heh, Yuki-kun, don't they just look cute together?" Shigure giggled as he asked me the question.

" Shouldn't you focus a bit more on driving, Shigure?" I was a bit worried about having him drive in such bad weather. He was he kind of driver that would eventually drive us all over a cliff if he wasn't paying attention. He really sucks at driving.

" I have to admit though, they kinda do." I answered his question with a sigh. I turned around to look while Shigure watched in the rearview mirror.

" Waaa, they're adorable!" Shigure whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

Inwardly, I was smiling. I couldn't help it when I saw their sleeping faces side by side. Tohru was leaning on Kyo's shoulder, with her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. Kyo's head was resting on top of Tohru's, with strands of his orange hair covering his face. They both had a peaceful look on their faces. They really were adorable together, but I would've rather tear my eyes out before I admitted that to anyone, let alone Kyo.

"How much longer will it take?" I asked. I was tired of looking at nothing but trees and snow, and we seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"We'll get there soon. You worry too much Yuki." Shigure said.

It was at that time when the car decided to make a loud groan before it died on the road.

"Umm... that wasn't supposed to happen." Shigure said in the silence that followed.

"Shigure. Did you put gas in the car before we left?" I asked in a low voice. I was ready to explode.

"Oh yeah... I don't think I did..." Shigure replied in a tiny whisper. He knew what was coming next.

" YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" I yelled. I never really ever yell, but who wouldn't in a situation like this?

"Hn...?" a drowsy Kyo woke up from his sleep. "..Whasswrong?" His sleep clouded dark red eyes locked onto mine.

"Nothing, if you don't mind being stuck in the middle of nowhere in freezing snow." I was fuming by this point. I mean, for all we know, we could die out here!

Kyo just picked his head up and blinked sleepily at me. Sensing that fact that Kyo's warm head was missing, Tohru also woke up. It was clear that they were both tired, but I didn't care at that moment.

"IM SORRY! I FORGOT! DON'T KILL ME!" Shigure whined.

"YOU BIG FAT FOOL! WATCH US ALL DIE OUT HERE!" I screamed back.

"Hey..." Kyo interrupted. " Shut up."

" You know, we actually aren't that far away from the house, you know." Shigure said.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" I glared at him.

"You wouldn't let me talk, that's why!" Shigure shot back.

Meanwhile, Tohru just sat in the back and quietly watched the whole thing unfold.

"So I guess we start walking!" and with that, Kyo put on his coat, opened the door, and got outside. "Hurry up already! Its not like I know where the place is, or anything!"

We had been walking for an hour before we had gotten to the house. The sky was starting to get dark, and the sun was going to set soon. We all stood in a line in front of the house, with our bags resting in the snow. It was a little cottage type house, covered in snow, and surrounded by a forest of trees.

"Its beautiful!" Tohru stood in front of it in awe. I had to agree, it did. It was painted a light yellow colour, with a white veranda.

"Well, time to get comfortable!" Shigure chirped, and with that, he pranced into the house like an insane person.

"Hold on there," I said, "Someone has to get the car from off the side of the road."

"Aww. Its cold and snowy, Yuki. I don't wanna."

"Well, I'll be damned if you leave it there in the snow." I argued with him. " Go somewhere and find some gas for it, and don't come back until you do! Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

"Fine, fine," Shigure surrendered with a sigh. " I'll be back soon, and don't do anything crazy while I'm gone!" He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

A few moments later, Kyo decided to head outside and look around for a while, and investigate our surroundings.

"Come back safe Kyo-kun!" Tohru called after him.

"Don't worry about me, Tohru!" he called behind himself.

"Try not to do anything stupid either!" I called to him.

"Go screw yourself, ya rat!" he yelled.

Now that I look back on that moment, I see that a whole lot of the horrible things that came afterward, could have been avoided if we had only told him not to go that day.

_**

* * *

**_

_**KYO**_

I never really expected to find anything in the trees that day. I just felt like taking a walk around, and I didn't really care where I went. I had gone a good distance away from the house, when I had heard people arguing a few feet away. From the voices, I could tell that one of the arguing people was a woman, and the other was a man. The voices seemed to come closer and closer, until they were standing in a clearing, practically in front of me. I probably should have left while I was unnoticed, but it struck me as odd that there would be two people arguing in the middle of the woods. I did the logical thing at the moment, and hid behind a tree.

"No!" the woman yelled. "I can't stand you anymore! I swear, if it wasn't for you and your idiot ways, we wouldn't be stuck out here in the first place!" and with that, she threw a pile of snow at the man in anger.

"Oh c'mon! You're the one who did this! If you weren't distracting me while I was driving, then we wouldn't have taken the wrong turn!" the man retaliated.

I peeked behind the tree at the pair. Both the woman and the man seemed to be somewhat middle aged. The woman had shoulder length brown hair, and she seemed to be medium height. Also, she didn't look that ugly for a middle aged person. The man was large and kinda tall, and was carrying around a shovel. He had short grey and black hair, a moustache, and damn, he looked creepy!

"Oh please! Maybe if you didn't drive that piece of crap that you call a car, in the middle of winter in the mountains, then maybe it wouldn't have broken down out here!" she snarled. "So much for a 'relaxing vacation'!"

"Oh shut up, ya bitch! All you do is complain! Just shut the hell up!" the man had started to turn red with anger.

"Damn it! All you do is yell like a controlling bastard! Do you ever take responsibility of anything?This is why, as soon as we get out of here, I'm filing for a divorce! Fuck you!" she screamed back. "And why the hell are you hauling around the damn shovel we had in the car trunk? Do you even think its useful now?"

"Well, I thought that it could be used for digging through the snow or something! Its what its made for!" The man waved the shovel around in a frenzy.

"Why don't you just use it to take your fat head out your ass instead? While you're at it, why don't you go out and get a real job, that isn't related to working as a garbage man?" she yelled.

"I'm just about sick of your ass, bitch." the man uttered a low growl. "Do you want to know what I did before I met you, and worked as a garbage collector?" he then gave her the creepiest smile.

"I personally don't give a shit either way, and I don't care about your past!" she shot back.

"Before I met you, I was a murderer." the creepy smile plastered on his face got bigger. "I stopped when I met you, but right now seems like the perfect time to get back into the business."

The woman stopped talking abruptly, and stared at him with a hint of fear. Hell, even I was scared at the moment.

"Maybe the shovel is actually useful after all." he said. " I could use it to dig your damn grave." and walked towards her.

"W-Wait, No!" she stuttered. "NO!" she backed up slowly, until she tripped and fell.

He raised the shovel high above his head, and brought it crashing down on her legs. The shovel came in contact with her in a bloody spray.

"NOO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" her cries became desperate. "SOMEONE! HELLLP!"

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU NOW BITCH!" he yelled over her cries.

I stood there, glued to the spot, watching as he bashed her with the large bloody shovel, until the cries stopped. I heard the sickening crunching of bones being broken after he hit her over the head. I was terrified, and I hadn't noticed the fact that I had made a noise, until I saw his head turn around to look at me. I snapped back to reality, realizing that my screams were now echoing her silent ones. His dark beady eyes locked onto my own, and I could swear that my heart stopped at that moment.

He saw me.

I saw him.

**He** saw **me**.

_I was as good as dead. _

A slow smile spread across his face as he memorized my features. I was as frozen as a deer in headlights.

"Well,well. Would you like to be next?" he asked me. I stayed silent. He slowly walked towards me. My brain screamed _"MOVE! MOVE!"_, but I was paralyzed with fear. I just watched as he advanced closer, and closer. He didn't stop until he was an inch away from my face.

"You're next." he whispered.

The next thing I knew, he swung the shovel in my direction. With barely any time to react, I turned in a effort to avoid his attack, but the sharp edge ended up hitting me on my arm.

"ARGGH! SHIT!" I yelled. It hurt like _hell_. I looked down, and saw a large, angry, bloody gash running down my arm. I looked back up in time to see the bloodied shovel coming down on my head. I rolled out of the way just in time, sending a spray of snow on my face. I knew I had to get out of there, and I had to do it fast. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could and ran. I never once looked back, even when I heard him yelling after me.

"I'LL BE BACK LATER!" he cackled insanely. It made me run even faster. I ran and ran, until I thought that my lungs would burst. It was officially dark by that time, and my eyes were struggling to get adjusted to the darkness of the forest. I never stopped running until I reached the house.

As I burst through the door, cradling by injured arm, I knew that he'd be back. I was as good as dead.

* * *

**So! How's it so far? Good? Bad? Crappy? Needs work? Let me know! You don't really have to if you don't want to though. I'm not the kind of person that threatens not to write without a certain number of reveiws. Those kind of people annoy me. I do this for the enjoyment and satisfaction of me and others, not for the reveiws. Flamers are accepted, because that means that they cared enough to write suggestions for me. Even if they may be mean or physically impossible. FLAME ON!**


	2. Realization

__

**Well hello there again! I forgot to mention some stuff! Just to let you know, this story takes place afte the curse is broken, but Tohru and Kyo aren't really together in this story. At least, not for now. That might change later on. There was something else that I have to mention, but i forgot what it was. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy the story! Sorry, this chapter is a bit short though!**

__

___**

* * *

**_

_**Yuki**_

While Kyo was out, I had nothing to do. If this was a vacation house, it was pretty damn boring. After spending a few moments staring at the snow outside, I decided to do something else, preferably reading. I picked out a good reading spot, and I read for a few hours. When I snapped back into reality, I heard Tohru making dinner in the kitchen. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to see if I could be of some use to her.

"Hello Miss Honda," I greeted her. " Do you think that maybe I could help you out here?"

"Oh, Yuki-kun, you don't really need to bother yourself with me." she said, always the modest person she was.

"I don't mind, I have nothing else to do anyways!" I smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe you could help me cook some rice for everyone!" she smiled back.

I got to work on the rice, even though I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't much of a cook, so even boiling rice came as a challenge to me.

"Um,..Yuki-kun, have you seen Kyo-kun and Shigure come back yet?" she glanced at me worriedly.

"No, actually, I haven't seen them since they left." I said thoughtfully. Come to think of it, I really haven't seen nor heard from the both of them.

"Oh..." she said disappointedly. "Its really dark outside now, so I'm a bit worried about them. What if something happened?" she turned to look at me with emotion filled blue eyes. "What if Shigure-san got lost in the snow? What if Kyo-kun got hurt?" Tears threatened to spill.

"Don't worry so much Miss Honda." I assured her. "There's nothing wrong with any of them, and I'm pretty sure that they'll be back soon."

"But, its starting to snow now!" she pointed out the window over the kitchen sink. "I heard on the TV that there was going to be a really bad snowstorm tonight!"

When I looked in the direction she was pointing in, I realized she was right. There was snow falling heavily outside. _'When are they coming back anyways?' _I thought. I wasn't really worried at the time, but it was kinda weird for the both of them to be out so late in such bad conditions.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Kyo will come home soon, Miss Honda. I think that the snow would make it a bit hard for Shigure to get back tonight, so I don't think we should expect him anytime soon." I told her, after a few moments of thinking.

Tohru just gave me a worried glance.

We continued cooking for several more minutes in silence and worried looks, before we heard the sound of the front door slam loudly.

"They're back?" Tohru asked. I stopped what I was doing to investigate, as well as ask why they were out so late. I walked into main part of the house, to be greeted by my crazed, breathless, cousin.

"Well, aren't you a bit late?" I asked, staring him straight in the face. His face was red from the cold, and he was panting, presumably because he was running from a distance. He stood there, staring into space, as if he was shocked by something. "Well?" I asked again, waiting for an answer. He didn't respond. I didn't notice the huge gash until I heard the sound of something wet dripping on the floor. My eyes travelled around until it fell on his bloody arm.

"What? What is that? What happened out there?" I asked him even louder. He still didn't respond. "Kyo!" I shouted. It seemed to snap him back into reality.

"Huh?" His red eyes met mine. I felt almost _scared_ when I saw the empty haunted look in them. He seemed... almost... terrified?

"What happened?" I asked him again. I was shocked when I heard something that almost sounded like _fear_ in my voice.

"Nothing..." he replied. He had a far away look in his eyes. I could tell he was lying.

"Oh really. So if you did nothing, where'd you get that giant cut?" I pointed out.

"Oh...ah..um..well, I got cut by some sharp branches outside." he said to me. The liar.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you had gotten such a huge, deep cut from a tree?" I asked skeptically. He just gave me a look. At that moment, Tohru decided to enter the room.

"Ahh! Kyo-kun, you're bleeding!" She ran over with a dish towel, and started to wipe his arm clean.

"W-What happened Kyo-kun?" she looked at him with a troubled expression on her face. "You took so long to come back! And you're hurt!"

"Oh, its just a scrape I got from a tree branch." he repeated. He gave her a small grin, but I knew that it was fake. There was something going on, and it was obvious to me that he was hiding it. Fortunately, Tohru seemed to notice it too.

"Oh, okay then..." she said. She sounded like she was convinced, but you could clearly see the doubt written on her face. Not even the naïve Tohru bought that terrible excuse for a lie. "Well, lets get you cleaned up then." she took him by the hand, and lead him to the bathroom.

I stayed in the hallway. _'What is he hiding?' _I thought. He clearly seemed a bit shaken up about something when he first came in. I suspected that whatever it was, it seemed bad, but I had no idea how bad it really was.

____

_**Kyo**_

_'Is it better for them not to know?'_ I found myself wondering, as Tohru began to wrap my arm with bandages in the bathroom. I didn't know what to do at this point. That creep would probably be back, but I had no idea when. _' Its already snowing hard, and I don't think we can make it out of here during a blizzard.'_ I started to become a bit frightened at the fact that we were stuck in here until the snow lets up. But then, I thought about the possibility of him coming here at all._ ' He isn't crazy enough to come in this weather, is he?' _

"Um.. Kyo-kun, you're shaking." Tohru told me. She looked up from wrapping my arm, and gave me the billionth worried look in minutes. "There's something wrong?"

I silently cursed in my head. This whole thing was really getting to me, wasn't it?

"No, nothing's wrong Tohru." I assured her. I absolutely hated lying to her. It made me feel disgusting inside, like I didn't deserve her kindness. I really don't think I did. What did I ever do to deserve it? All I did was hurt her feelings and yell at her. Yet, she always gave me kindness in return. Why did I deserve it?

My mind started to wander onto the murder again. I started to think about all sorts of terrible things. What if that was Tohru? I couldn't bear to see something as horrific as her dead body, lying on the ground. _'Wait, why am I so worried? It's not like he knows where we are, is it?'_ I tried to assure myself. I mean, I didn't give him any directions to the house, so I couldn't think of any way he could find us. That was, until my thoughts went back to the moment I had escaped from him. There was snow, and when there's snow, there's footprints. Not to mention the fact that I was dripping blood all the way home. Was it possible that he followed the prints...?

"Oh no." I said, as the realization hit me.

"What? What's wrong Kyo-kun? Did I hurt you? I won't make the bandages too tight!" Tohru's concerned voice snapped me out of my reverie. I then realized, we were screwed.

"We're going to die."

____

* * *

**Okay, I really don't know exactly what happens next, mainly because i don't plan very far ahead, and I'm making most of this up as i go along...well, at least its pretty good for something I put together in a few minutes. I'm sorry If you think the story is going slow! I'll try to fix that sometime! No****w, there's a better, and hopefully longer chapter coming up either tomorrow or the day after. Maybe even tonight! But don't expect that, because its not gonna happen unless I'm some sort of super typer. Which I am not. Well, at least not if I'm making up stuff off the top of my head. Anyways, comments are accepted, even flames. FLAME ON!**


	3. KYO?

_**Yuki**_

I watched the two figures disappear down the hall and into the bathroom. I sighed, and turned to go back into the kitchen. On my way back, I looked at the small puddle of blood left on the hardwood floor. It made a little trail from the door, down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Strangely, I thought that the little trail was slightly amusing, and I followed it to the door, seeing if it lead outside. But when I opened the door, I was greeted with the strangest sight. I could have sworn that there was the faintest outline of a figure out there in the dimming light of the outdoors. It almost seemed like there was a man, just standing there, in the darkness. When I went a little closer, it vanished.

_'Am I going crazy?'_ I thought to myself, but I was quickly interrupted by the frantic shouting coming from inside the house. I turned around and headed inside to see what all the noise was about.

"We need to leave now!"

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?"

"We're going to die! That's what's wrong!" Kyo shouted, sounding even more panicked by the second.

Panicked? That was never a word that fitted Kyo, whatsoever. You could imagine how surprised I was to see him in that state. I thought that he had gone officially crazy!

"Okay, you insane cat. What the heck are you talking about?" I stood by the door, arms crossed.

"I'm talking about the murderer! He's going to come here soon, and when he does, he'll kill me, if not the both of you too!" Kyo began waving his arms wildly.

The whole thing could actually have been considered comical, if not for the importance of his words. But at that moment, I thought that Kyo had officially gone straight out of his mind.

"Did I hit you too hard one to many times?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO NO NO! He'll kill us all!"

"A-hh, Kyo-kun,...what are you talking about?" Tohru asked in a cautious voice in the corner.

Kyo took a deep breath and began to rush through the explanation.

"When I left earlier, I saw a man and a woman fighting in the woods, and they were angry with each other, then the man took a big shovel and hit the woman until she died, then he saw me standing there, so he hit me with the shovel, which gave me the cut, and then I ran all the way here, and I think he followed me here, and if we don't leave soon, he'll kill us all because of what I saw!"

Kyo then stopped, out of breath from the long explanation, leaving the room in total silence.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"W-we're going to die?" Tohru said, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Miss Honda." I tried to reassure her, yet again. "Kyo's just being stupid."

At that time, I didn't believe what he said, at all. I guess I should have though...

"I'M NOT! I'M SERIOUS!" he yelled at me.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY STUPID!" I retorted. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF WEIRD JOKE IS THIS?"

"I'M NOT FRICKIN PLAYING!" he screamed back, just as loud.

"No! No! Please don't fight!" Tohru pleaded, going back and forth between us.

"OH, SHUT IT YOU CRAZY MORON!" I shot back.

"SCREW IT! IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME, YOU CAN JUST GO GET MURDERED BY YOURSELF!" with that, a very pissed Kyo retreated down the hallway, leaving Tohru and I standing alone.

"Um...what just happened?" Tohru asked from behind me.

"Kyo's just being an ass, that's all."

"Um, but what if he's telling the truth?" she asked shyly.

"I doubt the fact that he's actually serious." I told her.

"But he looked serious!" she protested.

"Yeah, he kinda did. I still think he's batshit crazy though." I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

That night, everyone was on edge. The house was dead silent, except for the quiet buzzing of the television going off in the living room. I was sitting there, staring at the man on the screen, but I wasn't focused on it at all. Tohru had gone off to bed a while ago, and I hadn't seen Kyo come downstairs since the fight. I tried anything I could to take my mind off the heated argument hours ago. I glanced at the clock. 2:00 AM.

I turned my focus back to the television, until I heard a strange noise. It sounded like footsteps. I then heard strange scuffling sounds, like there was someone moving around inside the house. I got up from my seat, determined to find the source of the strange noises. I looked around the entire house, finding nothing, until I had reached the kitchen. The first thing I realized was that it was freezing cold inside there. I turned on the lights, and found the window open.

_'Was the window always open?' _I thought to myself. _' Tohru must have left it open. Doesn't she know that some sort of animal could've gotten in?' _I reached up, and shut the window.

I looked around the kitchen, but saw nothing. _' Wait, what am I looking for anyways? Maybe some of __Kyo's madness got to me.' _

Convinced that I was becoming paranoid, I returned to my spot in the living room. Minutes later, Kyo came down the stairs.

"Hey,...why the hell are you still up?" he asked sleepily.

"Well, why are you up?" I shot back.

"I got thirsty..." he replied, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why? Aren't you still convinced that someone's out to kill you?" I asked. I gave a hint of a smile at the ridiculous idea.

"SHUT UP! I'm serious!" he snapped back, somewhat awake. "Screw you, I'm getting something to drink."

He gave me a scowl and walked into the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the TV. I heard the sound of him rummaging through the refrigerator, while I was trying to focus on the man talking into the camera.

"AGGH!"

I heard a yelp coming from the direction of the kitchen. I then started to hear several footsteps at a time, and something that sounded like a grunt. Then, silence. At first I wasn't alarmed, because I thought that Kyo was just being stupid, but after a minute or two, and no noise coming from the kitchen, curiosity got the best of me.

I walked in the kitchen, expecting to see Kyo standing there, laughing at me for falling for his trick, but what I actually saw was the complete opposite.

The first thing I saw as I entered the doorway was the carton of milk splattered across the floor. _'Thanks for the mess Kyo.' _I thought. I stepped over the mess and into something totally different. I looked down to see a small puddle of something red. I froze instantly.

"W-What is that?" I whispered to myself. I bent down to examine it, finding it was what I feared it would be. That's when I started to get scared.

"Kyo?" I asked, looking around. No reply. The kitchen wasn't that small, but I definitely would have noticed if he had left the room. I looked down again, and spotted a pale hand sticking out from behind the corner of the side of the counter.

"N-no..." I was SERIOULY scared now.

I cautiously approached the hand, to find who the owner. I was greeted by the sight of my pale cousin lying unconscious in a gigantic pool of blood. Kneeling next to him was a large, dark-haired man, his hand clutching a large, bloodied kitchen knife, the same one that was buried to the handle in Kyo's chest.

* * *

**And so ends the 3rd chapter! With a cliffhanger! Just wonderful! Also, I think what I forgot to mention was that the curse is broken. I'm pretty sure thats what I was supposed to mention. I don't know if I already mentioned it, and sorry if I did. I also feel as if there is something else, but I still don't remember! Sorry bout that! Anyways, another chapter comes this way! Sometime soon! See ya soon! **


	4. Who Are You?

__

**Hello once again! My apoligies for the updating delay! Its because I had no idea what to write next, so i spent several days figuring it out (and being lazy), and I still have nothing much to show for my efforts. :( I can assure you that the problem has nothing to do with schoolwork, because I'm the most procrastinating person ever. I mean, i have a book summary due tomorrow, and what am I doing now? You got it, writing this sad excuse. I should probably start it now, because its 3 minutes till 9:00 on a Monday night, and I have to wake up at 5:30 EVERY FREAKIN MORNING for school. If i go to bed late, I'll be screwed tomorrow, considering the fact that I have the tendency to fall asleep in classes. Well, not so much falling asleep, as being in that state between sleep and awakeness. Its an amusing state to see me in, because I start to twitch alot, and my head goes up and down every two seconds, because I want to sleep so badly, but my brain is all like "NO! DON'T DO IT!". But, I guess you shouldn't sleep during high school, seeing how its pretty much the most important 4 years of your life, and it pretty much determines wether you'll be a fancy CEO, or a guy wiping down tables at McDonalds or cleaning kid puke at an elementary school. High schools a bitch, ain't it? makes me SO TIRED!**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and the constant bitching I just did. I know you guys don't care about my trivial crap, so let's get to the story! And btw, just so you know, this is kinda a filler chapter, just until I can figure out what epic thing I should write in the next chapter. I figure this can buy me a bit more time. I can't say that its a long one, because it really isn't. Sad, isn't it? Ah well, I'll try to make it up to you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Yuki**_

"Well, well...hello there." the man smiled at me. "How's it going?" he yanked the bloodied knife out of Kyo's chest, and wiped it clean on his shirt. He slowly stood up, walking slowly in a circle. For once in my life, I had no idea what to do.

"Not talkative, are we?" he asked me casually.

As soon as he stepped away from Kyo, I raced over to him. I knelt down next to his still body, shocked at how red my pants quickly became. I gasped as I saw how much blood had already covered the floor. I turned my attention to my injured cousin. He gasped weakly for air, as a thick stream of blood slowly dripped its way out the corner of his mouth, and onto the sharply contrasting, stark white ceramic tile floor. His eyes were closed, yet his face showed intense pain, and his hair framed his face, slowly turning from a vibrant orange, to a dirty copper colour, as the blood seeped through it.

"Kyo?" I whispered his name, and touched his shoulder, hoping for a response. Unfortunately, I got none. "Kyo? Please, answer me!" He continued to lay motionless, surrounded by his halo of blood. I would have thought he was dead, if not for the ragged rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe.

At that moment, I couldn't help but to think, _'What if Kyo died?'_. It was a terrible thought. I couldn't bear the notion of my cousin dying on me. We always had our differences, and we constantly argued, but I never wanted anything like this to happen! He wasn't my only cousin, but in a strange way, I was closer to him than I was to all the others! He was like my best friend and worst enemy all rolled into one!

In the middle of the awful thoughts racing through my head, I began to feel something wet, falling from my face, and onto my already blood covered hands. _Was I crying?_ It made me so emotional, that I was _crying_? I, Yuki Sohma, never cried! It was the rarest thing ever! I guess I never knew how much I cared about this guy, until he was almost gone from my life.

"You do realize that you're pretty much wasting your time?" a cold, amused voice came from behind me. In the middle of my thoughts, I had almost forgotten that the creep was still here.

"YOU! You did this to him!" I yelled, almost hysterically. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

The man didn't seem the least bit fazed. He looked at me with a deranged smile, his expression hinted amusement.

"Well, if you must know so badly, its quite simple really. Your little friend there saw something. Something that he had no business seeing." he tilted the weapon in our direction. "Didn't he tell you about all of this already?"

All of a sudden, I understood who this man was.

"Y-you? You're the one who killed his wife out here?" I was taken aback by the discovery.

"Pretty much. That bitch was really getting on my nerves, so I took her out. Literally." he gave me a satisfied grin. "Its just too bad that your friend had to see it happen. If he wasn't around then, this all wouldn't have happened. I mean, I can't just let this guy go free! He saw who I was, what I looked like, and my dead wife! He clearly knows too much."

I felt terrible. He warned me! Kyo told me everything, and all I did was ridicule him, and told him he was crazy. What kind of person am I? Tears started to fall once more.

"...h-hey.." a faint voice caught my attention. I looked down, only to be met by a pair of scarlet coloured eyes, glazed over in agony.

"Kyo!"I never thought I'd be so happy to see those odd pair of eyes in my life!

"...i..i feel ...like crap.." he said through ragged gasps. "...w-why...why are you...crying..?" A painful grin appeared.

I vigorously rubbed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the incriminating waterworks.

"I'm not crying. Y-You must be seeing things, you delusional cat!" I said between sniffles, a slight hint of a smile played across my face.

He struggled to sit up, putting his weight on his pale arms. He leaned on my shoulder a bit, for support.

"Kyo, I really don't think that you should be even moving around right now." I said to him, alarmed, yet relived.

"...oh shut it...you stupid ra-" he ended his sentence abruptly. I watched as his eyes went impossibly wide, and the grin disappeared almost as fast. He doubled over, coughing hard and gasping. All of a sudden, blood began to fall in torrents, from his mouth.

"Kyo? Kyo!" my relief turned to worry, and the smile that I used to have, left, with no trace of ever having been there.

" Oh crap, this hur-" he was interrupted by another bloody heave, leaving him weaker than he was before. He slumped back down to the sticky, red floor, gasping and on the edge of consciousness.

"Hey, that kid isn't looking too good." the man commented.

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled back at him. I could feel the tears coming back again. His red eyes slowly closed, and he let out a soft moan of pain. This time, I feared the worst. I grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was rapid and weak, and his breathing was shallow.

_'He can't die here!'_ I thought. _'He can't die now! He has so much to live for!'_

"Well, now that this one is outta the way, I guess I have to nail you next, huh?" my blood ran cold at the remark.

"What?"

"You heard me! Your friend over there, was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and look what happened to him! You are in the same predicament yourself, aren't you?" he gave me a sadistic smile. "Sorry, I can't have witnesses."

My eyes went wide. He slowly advanced towards me, the cruel weapon reflecting in the moonlight. I stayed put, terrified, and with no clue hat to do. Within seconds, he closed the gap between us.

"Sorry, it had to end this way." and he reached out a large hand, his fat fingers gripping my throat. I gagged as a reflex, as he dragged me to my feet, and held me an inch off the floor. That's when I started to panic.

I reached out, grabbing his hairy arms, clawing at his face, in a desperate attempt to free myself from his iron grip.

"Please!..Don't do this!" I pleaded with him, but the cold, ecstatic glint in his eyes, told me that he wouldn't be convinced any time soon. The room began to spin, and all the colours melted into one. In the foggy haze that settled over my vision, I managed to catch a glimpse of a petrified Tohru standing in the doorway before everything went black.

___**

* * *

**_

_**And thus ends another chapter. Except this chapter was different! It was... A FILLER CHAPTER! *insert shocked face* Yes, yes, its true. This chapter contained nothing substantial, and only helps move the plot along a tiny bit, and the only reason it's here is to buy me more time until I can think of what else could happen. Now, you all may be wondering "WHERE'S SHIGURE?". No worries people, our loveable Shigure will be arriving soon, eventually! Probably not in the next chapter, or maybe the one after it, but who knows? I don't! (But still, its probably not the next chapter.) Now, off to do my due homework! Its exactly 9:30, and I olny have 4 words written, and I'm supposed to have 250 or so! I'm off! Till then my friends!**_


	5. Run Tohru, Run!

__

_**My apologies again! This is pretty much another filler chapter, at least until I get things sorted out in this story. I guess I only created this chapter for plot purposes. I just wanted Tohru out of the picture for a while, so the chapter kinda does that for me. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is. I don't think I have ever written a chapter this short, so I'll probably compensate for it with a longer chapter next time! I promise! For real! Enjoy, even if this is a bit suckish than the rest!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tohru**_

I had awoken from my sleep by some sort of commotion going on downstairs. I glanced at my clock in a sleep induced stupor. It was 2:05 A.M. Now that I was already awake, I began to focus on the thing that had jolted me out of my sleep in the first place. I heard something downstairs, something that sounded a bit like yelling.

_'Is that Yuki-kun?'_ I thought. I was actually surprised!_ ' Yuki-kun never yells!'_ after getting over my initial shock, I had become alarmed. I thought that the whole thing was just another fight between Yuki and Kyo, but as I continued to listen, things had gotten almost...hysterical. _' If Yuki-kun is actually yelling, this must be a serious fight!'_ I concluded, before rushing downstairs to try and diffuse the fight.

But, when I reached the source of the noise, I got a whole lot more than what I expected.

What I saw, was a cross between horrifying and frightening. I surveyed the terrifying scene in front of me in shocked silence. Kyo's broken body was sprawled out on the kitchen floor, surrounded by a lake of blood, while Yuki dangled unconsciously, with the iron grip of a stranger's hands wrapped around his throat. And the stranger himself, stood dead in the middle of the whole carnage, his dark, beady eyes locked onto mine.

"Aw hell, there's another one of you?" the man immediately released Yuki as soon as he caught sight of me. He crumpled to the floor, in an unmoving heap. I almost collapsed at the sight.

"W-Who are you?" I asked him, feeling frightened tears begin to stream down my face. "You...you hurt Yuki-kun...Kyo-kun..." Glancing at Yuki, I could see that he was still alive, and his eyes were beginning to flutter open. Kyo was another matter. I could see copious amounts of blood seeping from the cuts that decorated his body.

"Listen girl," the frightening man said to me, looking kinda angry. "I'm getting tired of having to kill all of you so often, so lets get this over quick." He began to walk towards me at a fast pace. I was still shocked at what I saw, and was frozen to the spot.

"Tohru,..RUN!" Yuki's gasping voice came from behind the stranger, as he slowly came to. Snapping back to reality, I took Yuki's advice and ran out the front door and into the snow, leaving crimson footprints in my wake. I twisted my head back, only to find the man a few feet behind me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, wanting him to go away, wishing that it was all just a bad dream. Instead, I had gotten no reply from the man.

I ran even harder, at the terrifying thought of being caught and killed._ 'It would make Hana-chan and Uo-chan sad.'_ I thought to myself, in the middle of wading through a foot of snow. I didn't even want to think about how Yuki or Kyo would react, if they survived. I glanced over my shoulders again, somewhat relived to find that the man fell farther and farther behind as I ran. He began to disappear into the raging blizzard swirling around us. It became increasingly cold all of a sudden, and I found myself shivering often. I then realized that I only had on an oversized shirt and some pants that I had slept in, before everything happened. I began to get frightened at the thought of freezing to death in the ice cold snow. _'I need to get out of this weather fast!'_ I thought to myself._ 'I'll freeze to death out here, and I can't do that! I have to find help!'_ My thoughts began to wander to the incident that had took place, only a few minutes ago.

The horrifying scene replayed in my mind, over and over, and I could feel fresh tears beginning to stream down my face, yet again. Yuki, slumped on the floor, gasping desperately for air, as pale as ever, while Kyo, her poor Kyo, lay still and unmoving in the midst of his own blood, as his normally tan skin slowly turned paler with every passing second, and his breathing fainter. _'Please Kyo-kun, hold on a little longer.'_

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. I was lost. I looked in every direction, for something relatively familiar, but I had no such luck. I was surrounded by mountains of snow and trees on all sides. _'Ahh, what do I do now?'_ I began to panic at the thought of being stranded in the snow. The cold was beginning to seep into my bones, and I could feel it through my thin layer of clothing. All I knew was that I was out in the freezing winter, and there was a murderer loose, coming for me.

I just hoped I could find some help in time.

___

* * *

**Okay, so as I said, this is a filler chapter. Nothing special, just a filler chapter. I wanted Tohru and the murder dude gone for a while, so I had to devise a way to do so, hence this chapter. I'm probably going to update tomorrow or so, but this isn't certain, considering the fact that I shall be going to an "Assumption Fair" with some people I know. Now, "whats an Assuption Fair?" you may ask, and I have no idea. I don't know what it is, only that I was invited, and I'm going. Aaanyways, I'll probably get started on that longer chapter I promised, before I get my "Assumption Fair" on. Seeing as I haven't started on it yet, I'd say you can expect it either later today, or tomorrow, before we all have to go back to school. Because school sucks. Be expecting!**_


	6. I Prayed

_**Yuki**_

I prayed with all my might, that Tohru made it.

I had awoken from unconsciousness just in time to comprehend the situation at hand. Tohru was standing in the doorway, frightened out of her mind. I knew that if she stayed any longer, she was going to end up as bad as Kyo, even worse maybe, if that was possible. I acted quickly, and told her to do the best thing at the moment. Run. I watched, somewhat relieved, as she bolted down the hall, and out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Damn." the psychopathic killer released his hold on me, and proceeded to go straight to Tohru, following closely behind her. I could only hope that he hadn't caught her.

I then decided to pay attention to my next problem, getting out of the place with everyone alive. I grasped my chance, as soon as that monster left the house. I knew it was a matter of minutes before he came back, to finish the job. I thought that it was kind of stupid for a killer to just leave his victims and to go after someone else, but I was lucky that he did.

_'Okay, what do I do?' _I thought to myself. It was snowing hard and endlessly outside, and I didnt want to run the risk of freezing to death just yet. _'The phones!' _I thought.

I picked up the phone, desperately hoping for it to work. No such luck. Not even a dial tone. I silently cursed to myself. _'What do I do?' _I asked myself again. I couldn't think of any other way to get help, besides going out into that storm. _'But how do I do that?' _I couldn't leave Kyo alone here, he'd bleed to death! But I couldn't take him out into a storm, not in his condition at least. I cast a forlorn glance at the the still figure on the floor, barely hanging on to life.

_'Damn it Shigure, where are you?'_ I thought that at least he would have some idea of what to do at this point. At that point, I decided that I should at least keep Kyo alive as long as possible, before I worried about getting the both of us out of here. I just knew that time was against me,and even more so against Kyo.

I took Kyo's wrist again, checking to see if he was still alive. Luckily enough, he was, but barely.

"Kyo? Can you hear me? Please, wake up if you can hear me!" I shook him gently, hoping for a response. I got none, but that's what I expected anyways. The last time he regained consciousness, he was spewing blood like a fountain before passing out. If that hadn't taken a lot out of him, I didn't know what would. But still, a slight part of me had a bit of hope in the fact that he would wake up.

Because he was laying on his side, I gently turned him over on his back, to examine his wounds. I found a few deep ones along the length of his arms, but none of them seemed too serious. I saw that a few dark blue bruises were beginning to blossom on his forearms, but not much of anything to be alarmed about. I began to check over his head. I found a considerably large cut hidden a few inches from his hairline, dripping blood into his face._ 'Hmm, that would probably need some stitches, but I think that's the least of the problem.' _I thought to myself. _'These don't seem too bad at all.'_

I then turned my attention to the largest source of the blood now covering the floor. That source came from under his shirt. At that moment, I really, really did not want to lift his shirt up, mainly because it would be weird. I liked him somewhat enough, but not like _that_! I've seen him shirt-less enough times before, but this time was different...just odd.

_'Stop it Yuki!' _I thought to myself. _' Your cousin is dangerously close to dying, and all you care about is the risk of embarrassment?' _I silently berated myself on my selfishness. I sucked up every once of pride I had, and lifted up his shirt to assess the damage. What I saw caused me to hiss in awe.

There were at _least_, 7 large stab wounds covering his stomach alone. There seemed to be about 3 more across his chest, including one, very deep looking wound, positioned dangerously close to where his heart is supposed to be. All of them were bleeding, and none of them seemed like something to take lightly. _'Oh damn, Kyo...I wish I knew how to fix this.'_

It occurred to me that I should at least stop the bleeding, so I ran to the bathroom, in search of the bandages that Tohru was using earlier, to patch up Kyo's injured arm. I found that the roll was almost done, but I had no time to spare worrying about that fact. I just had to make do with what I had. I raced back down the hallway as fast as I could. I began to tightly wind the thin layer of bandages around his torso, trying to staunch the blood flow. I only had enough to go around once, and they were already bled through. Remembering that blood stops with pressure, I began to press on the wounds with a small bit of pressure. Upon feeling the firm touch, Kyo's face began to twist into pain once again, probably because of the severity of the pain he felt. I almost wanted to stop then and there, but the fact that death could be inevitable kept me going.

Then, gingerly scooping him up, I slung Kyo's arm over my shoulders and made our way to the front door. A good 30 minutes or so had passed, since Tohru had made her escape. It was only a matter of time before the man came back, and I didn't want to be around when he did. I couldn't leave Kyo, alone and unconscious, to fend for himself, so I carried him with me.

I caught a hold of the doorknob, and twisted it, flinging the door open into the snowy woodland. What I didn't expect to see, was the grinning face of that horrible, _horrible_ man, staring me dead in the eyes.

"Going somewhere?"

_**Tohru**_

I had been running for about 30 minutes or so. I must have been running super fast, because I figured that I had been almost a mile away from wherever the house was. I floundered through the mounds of snow as fast as I could, looking for some way to escape the madman, and to get _any_ form of help I could. Even though I saw that the man had stopped running after me for a good while, I still ran. The thought of a helpless Kyo, and a weakened Yuki spurred me on.

I continued running until I felt my feet hit something relatively hard, and firmer than the snow. Upon further inspection, I found that it was a road! Having no clue as to which way to turn, I began following the road down the mountain. _' Oh please, someone come!' _I silently prayed to myself. No sooner than I had said that, a pair of headlights were seen in the distance. I crowed in happiness, overjoyed at the sign of another life form was anywhere around. I began to break into a sprint towards the lights in the distance.

I prayed with all my might, that Yuki and Kyo had made it.

* * *

_**Two chapters in one day! A miracle, I know! Well, the only reason was that I didn't get to go to the "Assuption Fair" after all...**_

**_The reason is a bit too complicated, and it involves a whole lot of confusion of which I am too lazy to explain it all, and I'm pretty sure no one cares about it that much. All I can say, without causing confusion, is this: I was supposed to go with a friend, she ended up cancelling (without calling me! how rude!), and I had no other way to get the fair of assumptions. I then had the times confused, so I would've ened up arriving late also. Has the confusion started yet? Oh well, enough with the unimportant rambling, so instead, lets move on. _**

**_Okay, so as i promised, its not really a filler! I've finally planned out what the heck to write now, so there won't be that much of a wait, in terms of updating! Well, depending on the amount of homework that I have. But, that won't get in the way much, because I do everything else besides my homework! I do that last, before I go to bed. I really, really dont want to do it, so I end up doing every possible computer related activity, before I pay any attention to the terrible manual labor called homework. Not the smartest thing to do, eh?_**

**_And some of you may have noticed how fast Yuki woke up, from the last chapter and this one. For that I apologise. I realized that it would create problems if he was out cold for like, 45 minutes, so I had him wake up in about 2 seconds. sorry about how unlikely and impractical the whole thing was, but hey, I need it that way for the story. Woopsies!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you all liked this (5th? 6th?) chapter of my story! Another chapter this way comes! Till then!_**


	7. Slit

_**Tohru**_

I cried in happiness when I saw the car come to a stop. It was freezing outside, and I was numb everywhere.

"Please help!" I yelled at the slowing car. I ran to the windows, only to find the one person I had never been expecting.

"Shigure-san!"

"Tohru-kun, what in the world are you doing out here, in the snow?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

His question immediately jolted me out of my happy mood, and back into the fear and desperation I had felt before.

"You have to hurry!" I quickly urged him on. "Something really bad has happened, and we won't make it in time if you don't!" Replaying the scene over once more in my head, the freezing tears began to spill even harder.

"Get in Tohru-kun!" Shigure's happy voice chirped. He had no idea how bad the whole situation was. He began to look at me worriedly, when he noticed that I was crying.

"Tohru..?"

"GO SHIGURE! JUST DRIVE!"

_**Kyo**_

Everything was blurry. I opened my eyes to see two hazy figures running around within my field of vision, as well as brightly colored spots. The first thing I noticed was the pain. It was _intense_. My head was throbbing, and I couldn't see straight. I laid on my back, and stared at the ceiling. I tried to ignore the pain and focus more on just breathing. Turns out, that was way more painful. I groaned slightly in agony, and shut my eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"Kyo?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name.

"So the kid's still alive? You guys just don't give up, do you?" an unfamiliar voice came from some corner of the room.

My brain was overloaded with confusion._ 'Who were these people? Where was I again? I feel terrible!'_

I let out an agonized gasp as I tried to sit up. I felt fresh blood beginning to run down my skin, joining the puddle that was already seeping into the tiles.

_'Wait,..blood?' _I found that my hands were covered in it. _'Why is there so much of it? Whose is this? Is it...mine?' _I stared, mesmerized by the red, sticky mess.

As I turned my attention to the two shapes near me, they gradually became clearer. I recognized one to be Yuki, but I had no idea who the other one was. The strange one was making a desperate grab for Yuki, but he managed to evade it in time.

_'What the heck is happening?'_

Then, all of a sudden, everything came back in a rush. Yuki and I were in danger! I let out a silent obscenity at the sight of the murderer. My mind immediately went back to Tohru. _'Where is she? Is she safe?' _My frantic thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing coming from behind me. Yuki had turned over a table in order to avoid the exceedingly large kitchen knife being swung in his direction.

"Kyo! Get out of here! Get out NOW!" Yuki screamed at me, while dodging blows. No sooner than he had said those words, the knife found its way into his arm. A strangled cry made its way out of Yuki's mouth as he sank to the floor on his knees. The man simply raised the knife, preparing for the finishing blows. I knew that if something didn't happen soon, he was screwed. I gathered up the small amount of strength that I had left, and leaped at him.

I shoved the man enough for him to miss Yuki's head, but he did manage to make a scratch on his cheek. I, on the other hand, landed directly on top of the damn knife, and the man, who promptly shoved me off and gave me a kick in the ribs for that stunt.

"You damn kids are more trouble than you're worth!"he grunted in between kicks. I just laid there and took it. As I gasped for air, in between mouthfuls of blood, I could see his sick, twisted smile, which was beginning to become blurry once again.

I then heard the thump of a body hitting the floor, and felt a pair of thin arms wrap around me, start to lift me up and carry me away.

"Kyo, if you can hear me, please stay with me! Don't fall asleep! Stay with me!" Yuki's voice sounded from far away. I was tempted to do exactly what he told me not to, but something made me hang on for just a bit longer.

I looked up, and found myself staring directly into the violet eyes of a desperate Yuki.

"You hear me right?" his face got closer to mine, and I could have swore that I saw tears in them.

"...y..yeah.." I managed to rasp out. Truthfully, I felt as close to crap as possible. I was weak, dizzy, and I could hardly move. I barely felt when Yuki reached out to grab my wrist and place his thumb over it.

He muttered something under his breath before he dropped my hand.

"Stay here Kyo, I'll see if we can get the hell out of here alive."

As if I was going anywhere.

_**Yuki**_

It really didn't look too good for Kyo at the moment. He was drifting in and out of consciousness frequently, and his heart was beating weakly and too fast for his own good. I was glad to see that some of the blood had stopped coming, but I became worried again, after I saw that some of the wounds had been reopened.

I was reluctant to leave him alone in that state, but it was better for him to be out of harms way. I had made my way to a small room across from the bathroom, when I had put him down. I was actually sorta surprised when I had lifted him, because he was actually much lighter than he seemed.

I laid him down in the room, and closed the door. I realized that things were getting out of hand, _fast_. I had knocked the killer out moments before, with a nearby flower vase, while he was distracted hurting Kyo. That gave me enough time to get Kyo to safety, and rush to the kitchen in search of some sort of weapon.

_'What do I do? What do I do?' _I ran around the kitchen, looking for anything at all. Then, a brilliant idea came to me. _'The KNIFE!' _

I ran back out into the hallway where the killer lay, in hopes of taking his knife. Only problem was, there was no killer anymore. My blood ran cold as I heard a chilling voice behind me.

"So you damn kids think you can escape this easily?"

I turned around slowly, expecting to see him ready to kill me. Instead I got a whole lot more.

It wasn't the knife that scared me, glinting in the shadowy darkness, and it wasn't the sadistic, tortured smile plastered to his face. What it was, was my cousin, struggling weakly in his grip, and the sharp, shining edge of the knife, pressed against his unprotected, tender neck.

"...dammit...l-let...let go of me.." Kyo grasped weakly at the large hand entwined in his bloodstained, orange hair.

"Don't think so kid." was the simple reply. And with a deliberate and sinister smile, he sharply pulled back Kyo's head, and plunged the blade into his neck.

The sound I heard was one that I would remember for a lifetime. Sickening gasps wracked his body, as the blade steadily carved its deep path into his throat. Blood tumbled from the slit, staining his shirt, and pooling onto the floor below, as it slowly made its way across. His ruby red eyes went impossibly wide, and shock, as well as pain, were the most distinguishable expressions running across his face. I stood there in horror, wanting to, but unable to do anything. His hands shook, covered in his own blood, as he feebly grasped at the knife. I felt tears slowly spring into my eyes, as the sticky, red fluid began to trickle out of his mouth in rivers.

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes dimmed and clouded over, and he tiredly sank to his knees. And I can guarantee you, I was there to catch him when he fell. Strained gasps came from his mouth, and he struggled to breathe with what little energy he had left.

By that time, I could feel the tears starting to pour out of my eyes. They blurred my vision as I leaned in to hug my dying cousin. His body was slowly shutting down on me, and I could feel it. His heart was racing, and I could feel the unsteady, and fragile beats on my shoulder, as I pulled him into a hug.

"...so..y...yuki..." Kyo managed to get out in between his gasps, "...do...do..you...think.. this is..it?"

My hug became tighter at the question, and I grasped his shirt, not wanting him to leave me. I squeezed my eyes shut, as the oncoming tears were beginning to become overwhelming.

_'This isn't supposed to be happening! It isn't! The curse was broken, so we were supposed to be happy! We were supposed to live our lives! Me and Machi, and Him and Tohru! His life had been terrible until Tohru came along! Isn't that enough? Isn't his years of suffering enough?'_

"...Well, Kyo...I hope it isn't...I honestly, really do." I whispered into his ear. I felt like I was breaking inside, a feeling that I would never want to experience again.

His breathing turned into wheezing, as his eyes started to close.

"KYO!" my voice began to break as the tears came faster. I wasn't ready for him to go just yet! "PLEASE! DON'T GO! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE"

"...can't.." was his faint reply.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I screamed. "WHAT ABOUT TOHRU? DON'T YOU CARE? SHE'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

The only sign of life he gave, was a ghost of a smile at the mention of her name.

"...toh..ru.."

I felt his blood begin to seep onto my back, staining my shirt. I didn't care one bit though. All I wanted was for us to all live. I laid him down, and pressed my fingers to the wound, trying anything I could, to stop the blood. I ended up tearing off a piece of cloth from my sleeves, and wrapped it around Kyo's throat. I tied it tight enough, so that the injury would stop, but he could still breathe. A little bubble of hope rose inside, and I wished for the best.

"Do you really think that would work, kid?" the man said, watching the whole scene. He stood there, drenched in Kyo's blood, yet not bothered in the slightest bit. A gleeful expression danced across his face. It made me sick to look at him, so I switched my gaze back to the one who needed help the most.

"Have as much time with him as you want, because after he kicks the bucket, you're gonna follow him." his annoying voice called out from somewhere in the room.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped back. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS! I WANT TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" I had snapped. His voice was taunting, and cruel, and I wanted it to GO AWAY. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Kyo.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. "YOU SICK...bastard.." I couldn't handle this. For the first time in my life, I broke down over the most unlikely person. The sobs were harsh, and ragged, and a couple of hiccups were included.

"Enough with the whining. The kid's pretty dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. So, lets get this over with." the obnoxious voice called out. I heard his footsteps as he began to advance, the heavy thuds as his shoes stuck to the sticky floor.

"...whatever.." was all I said. I was tired. It was all over for us both, and I was ready to accept my fate. It became dead silent, and the only sounds were the ragged breaths being emitted from Kyo. A dark shadow fell over me, and I looked to see the knife was positioned right over my head. I closed my eyes, ready for the blow, when I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice.

"YUUUKIII! WE'RE BAAC-" Shigure's voice was cut short as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

A long silence followed.

"...What..?" his face had shock painted all over it.

"Ahh! Kyo-kun!" a scared female voice came from behind him. Tohru came out of hiding, and bolted towards Kyo.

"Shit.." a growl came from the man, stepping back away from Kyo and I. He must have realized that there were too many of us for him to take on. His glare turned towards the front door that Shigure was standing in front of. His glare then shifted back to me.

"I'm not done with you two."

And with that simple sentence, he was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving a confused Shigure sprawled on the floor and out the way.

I turned away from him, and back to Tohru and Kyo. She had him locked in a hug, with huge tears streaming down her face.

"Kyo-kun..please wake up.." She buried her face in his shirt, and held his unconscious form tighter. Her tears came harder and harder, and it made me want to cry along with her. But, there were more urgent things at the moment, besides crying. We had to get Kyo to a hospital, and fast. Time was running out, and the seconds we were wasting, wasn't going to make this any easier.

* * *

**__**

**_DAMN! I TRIED SO HARD TO KEEP THEM REAL, BUT ALMOST EVERYONE IS OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! WHY? I TRIED SO HARD!_**

Now that thats done, time for me to talk!

**_Sorry for the century long update! (it was like, 3-5 days that I didn't update. Pure laziness.) Aside from my laziness, the only other thing that kept me away from updating was the fact that I was creating a new story! Its actually just a plain old FMA oneshot, based on a "scary" urban legend. Its supposed to be scary, but it came out pretty emo instead... 'kay, MOVING ON NOW! _**

**_Lets focus on Tohru's POV for a second. Yes, I do realize that it was a pretty douchey POV, but that was because I really hated that POV at the moment. I had no idea what to write for her, and I just wanted to hurry up and end her POV already, so thus was the terribly bad POV made. To tell the truth, I really am beginning to rush the story along. That would explain the sudden long chapter. Its because I want to do another Fruits Baskets story, cuz I have a not bad idea for one. Idk what i'll call it, but this will probably have a bit of Kyo emo-ness/angst (because i love making Kyo suffer! if you haven't noticed yet.) and a little YukixKyo in it. Now, generally, as a rule, I never write that sort of stuff, but I decided to try my hand at it, and test my skills. I assure you, there is very little to none yaoi, and ABSOLUTELY NO LEMON. Cuz, seriously? That shit gets gross at times._**

**_Anyways, it took me a day and a half/quater to write this biotch of a chapter, but I stuck to it! Honestly, once I start writing, crap of the artistic variety begins to spew out of my fingers and onto my keyboard, hence, most of the stuff you read from me. I let go and let my fingers work. _**

**_Oh, and heads up, the "W" button doesn't work as well as its supposed to anymore, so you may happen across some words missing their "W"s. Its the stupid keyboard's fault. Sorry bout that! Also, I won't be home this Sat. and Sun., so I most likely won't have a new chapter up then._**


	8. Aw Damn! The Dreaded Author's Note!

_**Hello fellow readers! You may be wondering, "Where's Lazy Gaga? What's she doing? She's taking forever! Why doesn't she hurry the hell up and update? WTF!" .**_

_**And to this, I say, SORRY! Ya see, I'm trying to figure this story out. Right now, I am NOT satisfied with this story, or where it's going. Maybe its a bad idea for me to have rushed junk along. I'm probably going to rewrite some of the chapters, so I can get this thing going the RIGHT way. I liked it before, but now, I'm starting to become unsatisfied with the story now.**_

_**Anyways, I'm sorta, kinda rewriting the chapters now. Not really, because I'm also working on another Fruits Basket fanfic at the same time. (I think that I'll be a bit more satisfied with this story! I have some of it planned out, so I'll see how it goes! And if you're interested, it'll be up soon! I'll make another one of these A/N's to tell you when!) And, while I am working on two fanfics, I am also watching the two awesomest classic anime movies, "Spirited Away", and "Princess Mononoke". Why, you ask? Because, I had the sudden urge to. I was using my faithful notebook (the laptop called a notebook), when I looked up the anime movie, "Nausicää; Valley of the Wind". I did that, because I had a character in the book I have to read for school (the Odyssey), with the same name. I then started to look at all the other Hayao Miyazaki movies on Wikipedia, and I found the movies:"Kiki's Delivery Service", "Spirited Away (my favorite!)", "Princess Mononoke", and (of course!) "Ponyo". (Who doesn't remember Ponyo? Wasn't that released in the U.S. Somewhere around '08?) **_

_**I didn't feel like watching "Kiki's Delivery Service", because I had seen it twice already, when I was around 10 or 9 yrs old, and still remembered the plot. Instead, I watched "Spirited Away", because I remembered watching it for the first time, on Cartoon Network years ago, and I always loved it! I was in love with the guy named Haku, and I liked Chihiro (the girl)! I remembered crying at the ending, because Haku never left the city with Chihiro, and she wasn't allowed to look back at the city until she couldn't see it anymore. Even though I am now older, I still cried at that part, tonight. But my absolute favorite part was when Chihiro and Haku fell from the sky together, holding hands and crying (out of happiness!). It was so cute and touching, I watched that part over, and over! But this would all make no sense to you, if you haven't seen the movie (shame on you!). Sorry!**_

_**After that, I watched "Princess Mononoke", because I have a vague memory of also watching that movie on the same channel around the same time I first saw "Spirited Away". It wasn't as captivating and cute as "Spirited Away", but it was kinda good! It had some boring parts, so I just skipped around and went to the ending. 'Twas a pretty epic ending, I must say. Some violent ass stuff at times, but cool nonetheless. I don't get the title though, because there is no one in the movie, called Mononoke. So I have no idea who Princess Mononoke is. **_**:P**

_**Anyways, sorry about my ramblings on unimportant stuff! I get carried away! I don't think I'll be wasting anymore of your time though, because I'm pretty tired right now, considering the fact that I hadn't went to bed last night, until around 12:00 A.M.**_

_**I fell asleep twice in both Western Humanities class, and Biology. It was all very embarrassing. I'm becoming unhappy just thinking about it. So I'll see ya soon!**_

_**P.S., **_

_**Man, did I ever tell you I LOVE the name "Nausicää"? It's awesome! And, haven't you noticed my overuse of commas? Dreadful, I say!**_


	9. Aw Fuxcks it! No Rewrite! Too Damn Lazy!

**SURPISE! I'm not dead! I have been working on this story, and i have come to a decision! I will...CONTINUE! Yes, yes I will. I wasn't happy with it before, as I previously stated, so I decided to rewrite it. Well, after doing so for quite some time, I got attacked by a case of the lazy disease! So, SCREW IT! Rewriting junk takes too long, and I do not have that kind of patience! So instead of rewriting, I shall just continue the story where it is now! Good? Bad? I don't know, nor do I care. I SHALL CONTINUE! So, expect an actual update soon! Now, onwards to the part where I thank people!**

**Special thanks to following reviewers:**

The Insufferable Vegemite- **I thank you because you are the most recent reviewer! And because I read your story as well! It's really good so far!**

Nara317- **I thank you because you reviewed the most! This proves that you are somewhat faithful, which makes me happy! I award you with an invisible smile of gratitude! Thankee very much!**

**As for the rest of you, thanks also! I really do appreciate you guys, even if I haven't mentioned you! For that, I am sorry! Thank you anyways!**

**Well, this concludes my final A/N for now. Next time I update, it'll be the REAL DEAL! I would ramble on and on about something unimportant by now, but nothing much has happened. Soooo...yeah...**

**BYE BYE GUYS!  
**


	10. Recovery

_**Okay people, I'm baaack! I've been so lazy, therefore nothing had been posted. I must warn you, this one is short. The shortest chapter so far. 956 words that are in the story, not the A/N, to b**__**e exact. Its jsut that i have been eager to post SOMETHING, because I've kept you all waiting forever. I apologise right this very moment, just before yous start reading. SORRY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yuki**_

I laid in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the nurse to come back. I was taken in for my stab wound, so they simply cleaned it, and bandaged my arm. It hadn't really been much of an injury, compared to Kyo, but for some reason, it was taking _hours_ to be over and done with.

"Mr. Sohma?" the bright, bubbly nurse came back into the room, with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes?" I turn towards her.

"Well, nothing else is wrong with you, so you are going to be able to leave in a few moments!" she gave me an even brighter smile at that. Her bright, brown haired locks bounced with the movements of her head.

"Okay..." I trailed off. "..But what about my cousin?"

Her smile dimmed, and then diffused.

"Oh, that boy? He's in critical condition now, and I heard he wasn't doing so well." A sorrowful frown formed. "Such a shame too,...he's such a pretty boy." a light blush crept across her face.

"What? What's wrong with him? He's not going to...die...is he?" I asked, with a feeling of dread.

"Oh dear..well, we aren't certain, but he seems pretty stable right now. It would be terribly, horribly sad if a handsome boy like him were to pass away." she shook her head vigorously, as if to clear her mind of bad thoughts. Her blush got bigger.

"Can I see him?"

She hesitated at the request.

"Well,..you aren't supposed to, but you are family, so...Oh, what the heck, follow me!" she waved and motioned for me to follow her lead. After various twists and turns through corridors and stairs, we arrived in the intensive care unit.

"Right this way!" her singsong voice floated in the air. I wished I could've been as cheerful as she was, but my mind was filled with worry at the moment. She stopped in front of a door, and turned to face me.

"Okay, he's in here. Remember, be quiet! He's still unconscious, so he might not wake up right now! Just so you know, your two cousins are also in there." and with that, she pushed open the door.

_'Two cousins? Who else would possibly be here besides Shigure?' _

I heard the sound of silent sobbing, and saw a weeping Tohru bent over an out cold Kyo.

_'Oh,..Tohru. Shigure probably lied and said that she's a relative, so that she'd be allowed to come with him'_

I looked to see Shigure sitting in a chair in a corner, reading a book.

"Ahha! Yuki-kun!" he greeted me loudly upon spotting me. "And who is the beautiful sight standing next to you?" he referred to the nurse.

"Oh!..You're so charming!" she put a hand to her face to cover her blush.

"So I've been told." he replied with a large smirk, matching hers.

I just rolled my eyes at the blatant flirting going on in my presence. My gaze focused on Kyo instead. His expression was peaceful, and he looked as if he was just sleeping. But the bandages covering his head and torso told a different story. They were crisp and white, hiding the damage, but a slight pink tinge told that there was something serious going on underneath. The bruises on his arm looked more pronounced, and the white cast on his arm signaled that something was broken. The red scratches on his cheek looked more angry against his pale face. Yet, through all that, his face held the picture of innocence.

"He looks so handsome... are all your family members good looking?" the nurse asked me. I could see Tohru's form stiffen. I didn't want to reply, so I was grateful when Shigure cut in with a nonsensical reply.

"We've been known for our beauty! I'm considered one of the prettiest Sohmas around!" he waved his hands around, wanting her attention.

"Oh! I'm sure you are!" she gushed, clasping her hands in his with a giggle.

"Okay, enough please!" I interrupted. I was a bit more worried about Kyo than Shigure's screwed up lovelife.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. She really did remind me of Tohru. With the exception of crushing on every man she saw.

"So, how is he?" I asked, trying to hide the worry on my face.

"Oh, the poor guy was in bad shape when he arrived. I mean, they didn't even expect him to live! He lost lots of blood, and had severe internal injuries!" She waved her hands in an animated fashion, and sounding slightly ignorant.

Tohru's little frame began to shake as she cried at the news.

"Oh no, no!" the nurse placed reassuring arms around the crying girl. "Don't cry! I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine! He's going to be just fine, believe it!"

"H..He's not gonna die...right?" Tohru asked between sniffles.

"Course not!" she replied cheerily. "They gave him a blood transfusion, stopped the internal bleeding, and stitched him right up! He'll just be weak for a month or so, and his arm won't heal for a while, but he'll back before ya know it!"

"Oh.." was Tohru's simple reply.

"Well, I have more patients to see, so I'll be back later! Careful with him, won't you?" she waved to us and walked out the door, leaving us alone.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" Shigure directed his piercing glance at me.

I let out a sigh as he began to relay all the chaotic events that had happened in the past few hours.

* * *

**Okay, you may now be thinking, 'WTF WAS THAT? YOU MAKE US WAIT ALMOST A MONTH FOR THE NEW CHAPTER, AND ALL WE GOT WAS THIS BS? WTF MAN?' **

**Well...yeah..**

**I shall be working on the new chapter very very soon, and it will probably much longer than this crap. From now on, I will be picking up the speed of this story, and it will have a few more chapters before I end it! I promise it won't be a total BS ending! But I assure you that it will be much better than this crappy waste of time.**

**This would normally be my ranting time, but I can't really think of much to rant about. Wait...here's something! You know what sucks? Almost EVERYONE I know has seen "Jackass 3D" by now. This sucks. I wanna see it SOOOOO badly, and I haven't yet! Why haven't I seen it yet? NO FAIR! Its supposed to be really good, and just seeing the commercials make me remember some good ol times! I NEED TO SEE IT! That and "Paranormal Activity 2". I heard it was really really scary, so I know I have to watch it! I haven't seen the first one, but I know that it is probably just as good as the second! The scariest movie I have seen so far is "The Grudge 3". FREAKED ME THE HELL OUT! The creepy way that the Grudge appeared without warning annoyed me, because it didn't give me enough time to prepare to be scared! Halfway through, I hid my face in a couch pillow while asking my friend what was happening. I couldn't look, and I got tired of screaming so I told her to tell me when something scary happened. We were watching it over the phone...**

**Anyways, I hope you all have an awesome week! Happy halloween! Now that its mentioned, think i'll do a halloween story! It'll be for FMA though, because scary FMA stuff is my specialty. And it can't be done tomorrow, because of my bio test that i haven't studied for at all. Wish me luck on not failing! If I'm lucky, I'll get a C+!**


	11. Another Author's Note? WTF Lazy G?

**Okay, okay. I realize that I am beginning to piss you all off with these damn A/N s. I could say sorry, but we all know that sorry only works for a limited amount of times. **

**Now, you may be wondering "what the hell is it now? what possible reason do you have, to not update?". And to that, i say, NaNoWriMo!**

**Yes! NaNoWriMo! For those who aren't very familiar w/ NaNoWriMo, it stands for National Novel Writing Month! The goal is to write a novel w/ a certain amount of words, in only 30 DAYS! In the adult version, the word-count must be at least 50,000 words! In the kids version, there is no specific number of words, but they have to be a goal that you set for yourself. I'm shooting for the 50,000 goal! I've heard that it is pretty hard, but I belive in myself! NaNoWriMo starts at 12:00 midnight tonight and goes until the very last day of November, so I won't be very frequent with my updating (as if i ever was). I'll try to at least post another chapter for this story at least 1 more time for the month, but I think I'll update a bit more later on in the month. Stay tuned for more! Onwards to the rambling part!**

**So, what did you all do for halloween? I'm curious to know! I'll share first, seeing as I am the author! I did go trick-or-treating! It was dark, cold, and miserable. I was freezing, but I did get a hefty load of candy! But, unfortunately, my mother is a prick (yeah, I said it), and took it all away. She made me only take as much candy as could fit in some crappy small plastic jar, and has decided to give the rest of the awesome pile of candy to her damn co-workers. GOSHDAMMIT! I HATE HER! **

**On the bright side, I did go to the movie theater! Guess what awesomely awesome movie I saw? **

**PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 2!**

**YES! THAT VERY SAME MOVIE I HAVE STATED TO HAVE WANTED TO SEE BADLY! I went with 2 of my friends, and I was holding on to them TIGHT throughout the whole movie. I admit, the beginning was pretty boring, because it was just talking about the family members, and showing everyone all happy and crap. But, BY THE POWER OF NEPTUNE, it became _frightening_! I was so scared, that I had to sleep on the couch last night! I couldn't sleep in my own room! I was FREAKED out! But I really want to see the first movie. I only saw "Paranormal Activity 2", not the first one. But I sincerely hope that they come out with a 3rd movie! I'll be the first one in line! Now, the only movie left on my list is "Jackass 3D"...sigh...**


	12. Normalcy!

_**SURPRISE! I'm alive! Better yet, this isn't one of my pointless rambling sessions! This is the real shizzz! Unfortunately, its short and I think its a crappy excuse for a chapter. And I took way too long to post it, for reasons I will elaborate on after you finish reading the chapter. **_

_**So do that!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yuki**_

"Hey there Yun-Yun! What's up with the cast?"

My slightly irritating friend, Kakeru Manabe, waltzed his way over to my desk and plopped himself down.

"I guess it's true then!"

"What could you possibly be going on about now?" I replied.

"Your arm! You've been out for almost a week! And the fact that your weird cousin hasn't showed up today! The evidence is all right there!"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Again, I ask, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking 'bout the rumors, Yun-Yun! The rumors! Haven't you heard?"

"Rumors about what? Will you please get to the point already?" I was becoming impatient.

"Fine,fine." He waved his hands at me in a sign of defeat. "They said that you guys got half murdered over vacation!"

I stopped what I was doing immediately. "Where did you hear that?"

"That Tohru Honda girl, you know, from the other class. She told a bunch of girls when they discovered some weird red stain on her socks in the girl's locker room. I heard that she got all sad and started crying. After that, I believe her crazy gangster friends threatened to knock their lights out for "screwing with Tohru's happiness". Crazy bunch, they are…"

'_Tohru. Who else but?' _I thought to myself. _'Gossip travels fast around here…'_

"So magnificent prince of Kaibara High, pray tell me what went down last week." He gave me a wide smirk, and propped his chin up with his hands.

Letting loose a defeated sigh, I started from the beginning.

**~ * One Story Later * ~**

"…Well then! It seems as if you guys had a crazy night, eh Yun-Yun?" His lunatic grin became even wider. I began to question exactly why I was his friend in the first place.

"Yo, Princey. Your stupid fanclub has been going crazy for a while. Can't you make them shut up?"

Arisa Uotani made her presence known to the two of us. She grabbed a chair and plopped down, Tohru on her right, and Saki Hanajima on the left.

"Their waves irritate me. I'm beginning to consider poisoning them." Hana's soft voice rang out. She shot a disturbing look at the three girls on the opposite side of the room.

I looked over my shoulders, and sure enough, they were there. Damn it all.

"Ignoring someone is always an option, you know." I said to Uo.

"Beating the shit outta someone is also another option, you know." she retorted. Kakeru giggled at the remark, and Tohru looked at her warningly, while Hana just stayed in her stoic silence.

"Aaah, you shouldn't worry too much Uo-chan!" Tohru tried to settle down her frightening friend.

"Bah! It's only because of you, why I haven't pounded their faces in yet." She pouted, giving way under Tohru's pleading. "You know how long its been since I've used my lead pipe?"

Ah yes, it seemed like everything was pretty much back to normal.

_**Kyo**_

I let out a sigh, and resumed flicking through the TV channels. There was very little to watch, but it didn't matter because I couldn't really focus on it anyways. It was pretty hard, considering the fact that my body _hurt_. Every time I tried to move one of my limbs, I was rewarded by a mind numbing jolt of pain.

According to the doctors (and Tohru), I had been unconscious for almost a week. All I knew, was that I felt like crap the second I woke up. The moments that followed afterwards were unclear, because I was so doped up on painkillers that I couldn't even see straight. Unfortunately for me, those same painkillers were beginning to wear off. I could tell, because I felt like I was slowly melting from the inside.

So I just did the only thing possible at the moment, which was sitting on my accursed hospital bed and killing time.

"Awww, is our poor kitty bored?"

Shigure stuck his smug head into the doorway.__

"GO AWAY!"

"My, my. We're a little testy today, aren't we?"

I swore my headache grew two sizes that day.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

He made an absurd face. "What, can't I just visit my injured cousin out of concern? Must I be questioned?"

"You and I both know very well, that the only reason you're out here is to avoid Mit-chan and your chapter deadline. Again."

"False! Your accusations are false!" he crowed. "Real men never run away from a challenge!" He made his way to the chair across the room, and plunked himself down.

"Whatever you call it then…"

"I call it an innocent visit!"

"And I call it a load of crap!"

Seemed to me, as if everything was returning back to its irritatingly normal self.

* * *

_**AHHGH! I, my dear readers, have been having a very shitty few week, hence the terrible update. What happened? Well...:**_

**_I was planning to post a new chapter almost a month ago, when my mother decided to do some sort of funky shit to my laptop the day before the update, and ended up messing it up completely. I do everything on my laptop! I ended up with no friggin wireless connection, and couldn't access the internet, so I was stuck with the chapter, and no way to put it up. My mom went to call up the computer company, and they had to fix my laptop. They cleared out EVERYTHING I had saved in order to do so. Turns out, my computer is still fucked up, and clearing it out did nothing to help. So all my brilliant work had been lost FOR NOTHING. Luckily for you guys, I had painstakingly copied this chapter down word for word on my crappy virus-y desktop computer before everything was deleted. So, now I have to redo EVERY FRIGGIN CHAPTER after this one all over again. All my precious work! All my bookmarked websites! ALL MY FRICKIN PICTURES! GONE!  
_**

**_On top of my computer miseries, I have recently received a big fat F for biology this marking period, and it doesn't seem to be going away. So the televison has been taken out of my room, and I have nothing else to do, since my laptop is still in hell and I'm using this crappy, virus-y excuse of a desktop to do crap.  
_**

**_DAMN IT ALL!_**

**_I apologize for the excessive cursing. I'm just extremely pissed. EXTREMELY. PISSED. I hate my mom, school, my laptop, homework, and weekdays. DAMN THEM ALL! ARRRRGH! WHY CAN'T CAPS BE BIGGER?  
_**


	13. Safe and sound apparently

**And a heeeeello to you! Now, you must be thinking "wtf, where have you been?". I can't blame you. Last time I showed my face (so to speak), I said a couple of words, and left you with a disappointing excuse of a chapter. Now I magically come back with another short as hell chapter, and a couple of bullshit words. My excuse? I have none. To be totally honest, this delay was the work of procrastination combined with laziness. Feel completely free to want to kick my ass. I'll let you do it. Now, I have to stop ranting here, because I just blew my nose, and blood came out. HOW? I didn't do anything gross, like picking it, so what the hell happened? This is a real "WTF" moment for me, people! I'll just continue this rant in my next chapter (whenever the hell that will be). I can _smell _the blood. This week is really sucking.  
**

* * *

_**Yuki**_

A week or two had gone by, and everything really did seem to be back to normal.

The only bad thing was that the murderer hadn't yet been caught.

At one point or another we had all been questioned by the police, but there really hadn't been any progress. Aside from that fact, everything was fairly ordinary once again.

"DAMMIT! GET OUT!"

A crash resounded through the house, the source seeming to be coming from upstairs.

"Aww c'mon Kyon-Kyon! All I want is a hug!"

"WELL, I'M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL! GET THE HELL OUT ALREADY!"

A bang came shortly after, probably the sound of a thrown objects, along with something that sounded similar to the screech of a wild animal in the throes of a slow and painful death. Finally, Shigure's familiar squawk of protest and the slamming of a door, announced that the argument was finally over.

Shigure thumped down the stairs, his eyes wet with overly-dramatic, theatrical tears.

"Is there really any reason to rile him up like that?" I asked.

"Not my fault! Kyo's being mean! Can't I just show my cousins just how much I looove them, once in a while?" he pouted, and raised his arms, preparing for a death-hug.

"I rather you not come any closer." I warned him. He dropped his hands to his side. Unfortunately, his smug grin rekindled when Tohru walked in the room.

"AH HA HA! Tohru-chan would want to hug me!" he announced, prancing over to her approaching form.

"I want to wha-aahgh!" she squealed as she was enveloped in his smothering embrace. A few awkward moments passed, but I decided to end the uncomfortable hug when I heard him mumble some nonsense along the lines of 'love' and 'teenage girls'.

"Okay, I really think that's enough" I said, prying him off of a red faced Tohru. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Fine! Be a fun spoiler!"

I just chose not to reply. Luckily for me, I didn't have to, because an angry, loud, Kyo came clunking down the stairs soon after.

"Dammit! Can anyone get any _peace _around here?"

"Cranky, aren't we?" Shigure commented.

"Shut up!"

Kyo grumbled something under his breath and hobbled into the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun, be careful!" Tohru called out, following after him while fretting up a storm.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back.

"Did you take your medication yet?"

"Screw meds! Those things mess with my head!"

"But you have to take them to get better!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know!"

They continued their argument inside the kitchen, leaving me alone with Shigure.

"My, my. It seems as if our little family is back to its usual functions, eh?" he said, plunking himself on the couch, next to me.

Since I really wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation with the ex-dog, I went back to focusing on my book. But, unfortunately, I couldn't do so, thanks to what he said next.

"You do realize that he's still out there, right?"

I looked up at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Who is this 'he'? Can you please be a bit more specific when trying to talk to me?"

"Snippy, aren't we?" He grinned. But, the smile was short lived as he switched into serious mode. "That murderer is still out there, running around free. For all we know, he could be roaming around outside in the bushes."

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"All I'm saying is, don't get yourselves in even more trouble than you've already have. Watch out." With that, he got up and walked off.

I had no idea what we had to do. I doubt that there even _is _anything we could do, short of entering the witness protection agency. And that was something I had no plans on doing. Anyways, I doubted that whoever the hell that man was, would find us. The last time he saw us was at the house up in the mountains. He had no idea where we actually lived, let alone who we were, so there was little chance of his return.

Although I was confident in those thoughts, something disturbed me in the back of my mind. I didn't know exactly why I was at so much unease, but I do know that I didn't get that much sleep that night.


End file.
